New world war
by STORYmaker2
Summary: The story of multiple books and movies come together and humanity wages war against two alien powers.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1: Escape from ember **

**In the Pipe works Doon, Lina, and Poppy were in the River tunnel the town guard were still after them they Doon remembered leaving the instructions and how to get out on the kitchen in his apartment they had with them 2 gallons of water a 12 carrot sticks a can of watermelon and some canned fish. Doon and Lina climbed down the ladder on the side of the river. They carefully got down to the platform right above the river Doon and Lina carefully took one of the boats in the room. They lifted it to the edge then attached the ropes to the hooks they were sitting in the boat they heard foots steps it was the town guard looking for them "It now or never" Doon said Lina disconnected the front rope the front of the boat was in the water as the footsteps got closer then Doon disconnected the second rope and the boat flew out of the pipe works. They were shooting through the river Doon, Lina and Poppy held onto the boat sides they were going through the river fast after 10 minutes of it they saw something ahead they were still in water but there was light they were in a clear tube shooting strait up the tube they were in was very large it was clear to outside it was water they were underwater small oval shaped creatures were around them and an extremely large bottle shaped creature as big as a building. Suddenly they started picking up speed they saw a large white light at the end of the tunnel. They were going faster and faster, They then got to the end of the tube and shot up they were in the air the boat laded Lina looked Poppy were in the boat but Doon was In the water no one in ember could swim Doon was drowning Lina saw something in the boat called life preserver she acted only by instinct she threw it to Doon he grabbed it and he was flouting he paddled to the boat Lina helped him in. "Thanks" Doon said "What now?" Said Lina "Well I left the instructions and notes on my dad's counter" Doon said. They took out some glasses and had some water and some of their food after a few hours they heard rumbling suddenly the top of the tube they came out of came up a boat shot out in it was Doon's father and Edward the librarian the two of them looked over and saw Doon, Lina and Poppy "Doon, Lina your ok" Loris said "Is there anyone else coming?" Lina said suddenly the rumbling came back and multiple tubes oats spewed out they came and came up and up when it finally stopped there were around 200 boats many asked what they should do Lina was thirsty she went to the water outside the boat and was about to drink some but when he got some in her mouth it didn't taste right she spit it out it tasted salty and bad she grabbed the water bottle and drank some. "Don't drink the water around us" Lina said. The people of Ember were waiting there "So now what?" Someone said. "I don't know?" Doon said "We left ember to die" Someone said angrily "We would have died in ember anyway" Someone else said they ate some of their food.**

**Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meeting the paranormal

When night came something in the sky came directly over them it was shaped kind of like a frying pan. Many lights flashed on them suddenly three gray objects come out of the frying pan like thing they looked sort of like metal bugs. One came close it's back side was just in front of Doons boat a ramp like think opened. As it opened three things stood on the ramp they had red rough skin completely orange eyes had four whisker like things on their faces they wore green and brown uniforms and their helmets were the same colored they had black gloves and were each holding a long black metal pipe like thing that had handles at the bottom. "Jkils frilu untriula" One said they talked in a language none of them understood. "Ghuile frei nascila ghta furi feakd giled" Another one said "Luse mota shileo bota" The first one said he pointed his rod like think at Doon "Niaja molita nia hilo noasa" The middle one said he took his hand and put it over the 1st ones rod. "Ilias nota jila miloa" The middle one said he said it to the inside of the craft another one came out "Ilisa motja nota giliea" The middle one said to the new one. The new one came up he looked exactly like the other three, "Hello humans I am guessing you speak English" The new one said "Yes I think who are you?" Doon said the new one turned back to the other two and said "Hiloia jidia herolao nashija" He said to the middle one he turned back to Doon "Well where you people came from?" He asked "Ember" Doon said "Where is ember?" The new one said "Well it was underground we just got out of it through those tubes" Doon said "You don't know who or what we are?" He asked "No who are you?" Doon asked He turned back to the other three "Ida mostia joi nos hallas" He said to the middle one said. He came back over and said "Well we will take you somewhere safe" He said More of the craft came down and all the emberites were loaded into them.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Captured

In the large Frying pan shaped craft the emberites were but in rooms with doors with no handles and the rooms were empty they were stuck 5 per room Doon didn't understand what was going on he was with Lina Poppy his father and Clary. The next morning Doon awoke The handle less door opened and two

of the things took Doon each grabbed one of his arms they dragged him across the floor " I can walk you don't have to drag me I can walk" He said to one they both completely ignored him. They arrived in a large room a black window like thing there was another red skinned thing but was in a Blue suit. The window did something Doon would never expect a man appeared on it he was in a navy blue suit and had a black beard. He had the same skin color as Doon "We have four hundred people in our control do as we say or they die" The Red skinned suited thing said. "What!" Doon said "Very well what do you want?" The man on the screen said. "We want you to surrender you base in this area" The red skinned thing said "Very well just don't harm them" The man on the screen said. Doon was dragged back to the empty room. He told them about what happened they were scared.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Rescue

It was the next day Doon and Lina awoke Lina didn't know what had happened two nights ago she was home in ember her dying city now she was in captivity threatened to be killed. Suddenly she heard something it was like a pop but extremely loud the ground and walls around her shook. She was in the empty room so she couldn't see. She heard the pops get louder suddenly the door opened there were three men in dark tan armor with things that looked like what the red skinned things had but different helmets with a glass like visor she could see part of their faces she could tell they were looked like the people of ember on the ground were the corpses of the Red skinned things. "Did you kill them?" Lina said. "Yes" The first one said they opened the doors to let out all the emberites. The first armored man said "Alright Marines we have rescued the hostages now let's link up with team two and get out of here" He said The three of them went into a large room with an opening five more of the Armored men were there they were pointing their rods at the red skinned things Lina wasn't sure what was going on. She only saw one of the rods point at one of the red things a pop and the red thing would die. After the five armored men killed all the red skinned things two craft flew in they were metal and were shaped like birds with its wings stretched out. The Emberites boarded the crafts in groups of ten they were evacuated every once and a while Red skinned things would coming shooting at them but The Armored men killed the red skinned creatures before the red skinned things could kill every one each time after the third attack the last of the emberites got into the Craft The 8 Marines got in as well Lina was but in a seat next to Doon and Mr. Hynes. They left the huge Red skinned creatures craft they saw a large black craft they were headed towards it was black steel and it was hard to explain the shape of it. "Alright Frigate Savanna all civvies rescued and all Marines extracted" You are clear to finish the cruiser off". One of the armored men said. Suddenly a large flash came from the front of the black metal craft and Lina looked at the frying pan shaped craft they just left to see it explode into pieces then plunged into the ocean.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: onboard the savanna

The two vehicles landed and the emberites got out in the hanger was 18 more of the Armored men some with and some without helmets on but the Emberites were glad to see people like them Lina figured out they were called Marines. They were still holding the things that killed people at the pull of a trigger. "Hello I am Lieutenant Vasco where are you peopling from?" Lt Vasco said. "We are from Ember" Doons father said. "Where is Ember I have never heard of it" Lt Vasco said. "It is an underground city it is hard to explain" Doons father said. "Underground city never heard of that before". "Where are we?" Doons father asked. "You are on the planet Ionia and the UNSC Frigate Savanna". Lt Vasco said. "Please listen we were raised separated from the rest of you we simply don't know much about this world" Doon's father said. "Very well come with me" Lt Vasco said he and two other Marines took them to a room with a screen he explained to them everything including the most important the Marshen Human war "Five Years ago when our Colonization of planets continued we discovered the Marshens who had learned from our Tech, They started colonizing worlds as well and they wanted our planets and the war began." Lt Vasco said He explained to them guns Cruisers everything they needed to know. Lt Vasco went to the Bridge he got into the computer and looked up a file on the city of ember he found one apparently the city had been when the planet Iona was first being colonized in case disaster struck. But it never did except for war. "Lt I contacted New Detroit they are willing to take them in" Captain Johns said. The Frigate Savanna set course for the city New Detroit. The emberites were put in small spare bunk rooms. Lina Poppy and Mrs. Murdo were in one there were two beds Lina and Poppy slept in one. Mrs. Murdo took the other; Lina was very tired she quickly fell asleep into the night.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty and every US and French military unis look exactly like the UNSC from halo counter part and UNSC army rangers look exactly like ODST


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: New Detroit.

The UNSC Savanna continued to move over the ocean As soon as it came to land they were in New Detroit the city was huge some of the skyscrapers were 20 stories high they were black and white there were cars and trams everywhere. The Savanna was directly over it the emberites were taken in groups of 20 at a time when they finally got them all down To a large skyscraper they were in a large courtyard where they were m

by five metro police they had light armor on and Magnum pistles "Hello I am Sgt Gordy of the New Detroit police we have made an arrangement with this hotel you will be staying here those who have finished school will work at the hotel those who are or haven't been to school yet will be brought to New Detroit schools. The Emberites were brought into hotel it was very nice it was tall to about 18 stories tall. The emberites were put 5 or more in a room. The Room Doon was in was large had 6 beds a bathroom a sink 3 dresser Doon slept in one bed His father in another The Nitro brothers each had a bed Clary had a bed and Mr. Nitro and Mrs. Nitro shared a bed. And a window Doon Looked out the window and saw the massive city. The sun set Doon wasn't sure what he wanted to do all his life he wanted nothing but to save ember he didn't want to go through school again he was glad he didn't have to. He thought he wanted to do something important. He didn't see working at a hotel as an important job he then got into bed. Lina's room had four beds in it she was in there with poppy Mrs. Murdo, Daniela and Shelby Erickson

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty and every US and French military units look exactly like the UNSC from halo counter part and UNSC army rangers look exactly like ODST the United states military is called the UNSC or United national space command and both countries have metal seed that latterly grow metal from the ground making a limitless supply such as gold titanium and silver (Precious metals and jewels are used as currency) But only the governments of the United states and republic of France control these seeds giving them limitless money and resources.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Jobs at the hotel.

Doon Awoke he put his hotel Uniform on and walked down to the main lobby with the other new Emberites workers His Father Lina and everyone else who could work and was out of school The Hotel Manager was there as well he was a medium sized man with gray hair and green eyes. His name was Alex Feldspar "Alright here are the rules you all work 8 hours a day 5 days a week minimum wage is $10.50 but with taxes its $9.28 now you will get meals at the end of the week your checks will have what you have earned but subtracted of your rooms and three meals if you work regular hours your checks at the end of the week will be for $43.84 cents your can save it or spent it at stores in the city now if you want to work over time the max overtime is 10 hour days and if you worked ten hour days 5 days a week you would earn $136.64. You can also work 8 hour days on a one weekend day you would earn $118.08 the most you can work is 10 hour days and one weekend 10 hour day that will sum up to $229.44 now you choose your work week here" Alex said pointing to a calendar next to the punch in station. "Alright now punch in and report to your station" Alex said. Doon and Brian Nitro and his father and thirty other emberites were in engineering the Main Engineer was Todd Hyser. He was a tall man had blue eyes and brown hair and had white skin there were two other engineers there one with green eyes white skin and blonde hair the other Was Black skinned he had black hair and blue eyes. "Alright this is the overview if something brakes or is not working and you get called your job is to fix it" Todd said. Doon and the others sat in the room every couple of minutes a few would leave to fix something three hours into the day Doon and Brian went to a room with Todd the room was on the 21st floor room 129. The three of them knocked on the door a man with blonde hair and blue eyes opened the door "Hello we are here to fix the drain" Todd said "good the water won't go down" The man said Todd opened the sink he took out a wrench and opened the drain pipe he showed Doon and Brian how to do it he took a flexible snake cleaner and pushed it through the pipe he felt something blocking the way he took a larger snake and pushed the obstruction out of the way it was a small watch Todd handed it to the man Todd put the pipe back in and tried the drain it worked. The three of them left the room and back to the basement Lina and Some others were in the bell hop area. They were taking bags to rooms Lina was taking a bell hop cart filled with bags and Erik Bell a Bell hop with a family of five to their room. After the 8 hours were over the Emberites children had returned from school the emberites working had punched out and returned to their rooms.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty and every US and French military units look exactly like the UNSC from halo counter part and UNSC army rangers look exactly like ODST the United states military is called the UNSC or United national space command and both countries have metal seed that latterly grow metal from the ground making a limitless supply such as gold titanium and silver (Precious metals and jewels are used as currency) But only the governments of the United states and republic of France control these seeds giving them limitless money and resources.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Doon's view

After the first week Doon had made his $43.84 cents his Father decided to work extra shifts and made $229.44 Doon still felt like he wasn't doing much he felt not important working and living in a hotel he felt like he was doing no good it tormented him. One night the third week Doon had saved $131.52 the felt enraged sometimes that he could do nothing to help. One night he went out to get some fresh air he boarded a tram and rode it to the shopping district. Many Emberites who had saved money were buying things like phones toasters and food. Some of the kids were buying toys Doon was walking through he saw a store with TVs in the window they were showing the news "On the planer Harvest while taking a heavy toll on Marshen troops outnumbered UNSC troops fell back from their position unknown if UNSC will try and send more troops or not" The reporter said This Aggravated Doon even more.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty and every US and French military units look exactly like the UNSC from halo counter part and UNSC army rangers look exactly like ODST the United states military is called the UNSC or United national space command and both countries have metal seed that latterly grow metal from the ground making a limitless supply such as gold titanium and silver (Precious metals and jewels are used as currency) But only the governments of the United states and republic of France control these seeds giving them limitless money and resources.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Doon Joins the Army

Doon was so aggravated and felling unimportant and useless he then acted rash he saw a banner that showed the sigh up for Army rangers for those 18 or older There lay the problem Doon was only 16 but was tall for his age. He went to an alley There were five men there "Hello I hear you guys can make a fake ID" Doon said "For the right price" The first one said "I have $131.52" Doon said "Deal" The second one said Doon gave them the money A few hours later They handed Doon an ID That showed he was 18 years old. He took it and Boarded the transport to the Army rangers Administration he waited in the long line and when he finally got there he showed them his ID then he was sighed up. He was taken by a Pelican to the Nearest Army Rangers Training Facility.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty and every US and French military units look exactly like the UNSC from halo counter part and UNSC army rangers look exactly like ODST the United states military is called the UNSC or United national space command and both countries have metal seed that literally grow metal from the ground making a limitless supply such as gold titanium and silver (Precious metals and jewels are used as currency) But only the governments of the United states and republic of France control these seeds giving them limitless money and resources.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Worried

Lina had not seen or heard from Doon at all she went to Doon's fathers room The Nitro's nor Clary had seen him Either Doon's father talked with the local police but they had no reported of him. Doon's father was worried and something was strange The Diloks young three year old boy had just got Cancer out of now where He was taken to the hospital for treatment. It was strange Young James had no signs of cancer before.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty and every US and French military units look exactly like the UNSC from halo counter part and UNSC army rangers look exactly like ODST the United states military is called the UNSC or United national space command and both countries have metal seed that literally grow metal from the ground making a limitless supply such as gold titanium and silver (Precious metals and jewels are used as currency) But only the governments of the United states and republic of France control these seeds giving them limitless money and resources. The US had Spartans 2s and Spartan 3s but France has neither.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Welcome to the Army Rangers

Doon and the thirty other recruits got out of the Pelicans and Were at a large army race they were Met by a Lieutenant he like all Rangers he wore black Armor and his Helmet was in his Arms He had white skin Brown hair and Blue eyes " Hello Recruits welcome to ranger training facility Alpha bravo over the next ten week you will go through the hardest training you have ever endured but when you are Finished you will be Rangers Now enter the facility" He said They then walked into the Barracks Doon placed his things in his trunk he fell asleep into the night.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, US regular soldiers go through as much training as modern Army rangers do, Marines go through twice as much training as modern Marines do and Army rangers go through three times as much training as modern Army rangers do


	12. Chapter 12

12: Ranger training

Doon awoke it was 4:57 He was use to getting up early he did it a lot in ember everyone else was asleep Doon Put on his training uniform it was cameo with a green beret. Three minutes later

a horn sounded the other recruits awoke they scrambled to get ready Lieutenant Summers walked in Doon and two others were the only ones ready. "Well recruits I see that only three of you are taking this seriously" He said Anyone who isn't dressed yet can take a lap around the base those who are go to the training course". Lieutenant Summers said Doon and the other two recruits walked to the training course. The others had to run a lap around the base At the training course were three soldiers one was Lieutenant Frein " Alright looks like you three were the only ones who got dressed on time, Well that makes you the faster ones and here that could mean your life on the field now your objective is by the end of these ten weeks to be able to do this course I under two minutes now here is the overview of the course you run the first part climb over obstacles in the second part climb and levy yourself down then it you crawl under the barbed wire Then you grab the virtual rifle and you fire at the virtual Marshens. Then when you hit them all you head over to the fight area the first one there gets the reward of a rest before the next person gets there they then fight since there are three of you the last one here fights me" Lieutenant Summers said Doon and the other two took a step back. The second ranger stepped up and showed them three different paths they were exactly the same but three different ways one for each. "Okay Go!" Cpl Duik said Doon and the other two ran Doon Climbed over each obstacle he then slipped on the wet mud. "Get up now" Sgt Kleating said. Doon got up he continued running he climbed onto the platform then leaved down he crawled under the wire he ran and picked up the rifle and his shooting was sloppy but he hit the targets "If those were real Marshens you would be dead" Cpl Duik said Doon ran he saw he had beat the last recruit but he was in second The last recruit looked scared "Well looks like you get to fight me" Lieutenant Summers said the recruit was on the ground gasping for air after 3 seconds. "You two fight" Sgt Kleating said Doon and the other recruit grabbed each other's shoulder and pushing each other " Not like that" Cpl Duik said Doon punched the recruit I the shoulder. The other recruit did the same but before Doon could recover he grabbed Doon by the Leg and forced him to the ground and twisted his leg Doon mounded in agony Doon grabbed the Recruits arm and twisted it behind his back now holding the Recruit he threw him to the ground the Recruit responded b Doon grabbed the Recruits arm and twisted it behind his back now holding the Recruit he threw him to the ground the Recruit responded by crashing his elbow against Doon and he fell to the ground " Enough" Lieutenant Summers said the Recruit backed off Lieutenant Summers helped Doon up and said " Are you sure your 18 son" " Yes I am" Doon said " since you three got up on time you get a half hour brake while the rest of your regiment catches up then you all go self defense 101" Lieutenant Summers said. The three of them walked over to the Mess hall. They waited for the next half hour Doon and the other two were there the one Doon fought was Eric Walden. He was blonde had brown eyes and was 19 the other was Brandon Bulmel he was 18 had black hair and green eyes and black skin the three of them waited and after a half hour had pasted they left to go to Unarmed combat 101. They were there with the other 17 were there as well there were two Rangers there in their black armor and helmets but both of them were holding their helmets In their arms One was white skinned had brown thin hair and a light goatee and green eyes the other one had black skin he was bald and a black goatee as well and blue eyes the first one with green eyes said "Welcome to Unarmed combat 101 I'm Sgt Volker and this is Cpl. Bowling the form of self defense we are teaching you is Hardia the first American made form of Martial arts" Sgt Volker said. The two of them started by showing them moves the group started practicing. After a few hours they headed to Pull the trigger 101 There were three Rangers there but their helmets were on "Welcome to pull the trigger 101 here you will learn how to properly fire a gun" Sgt Palyo said "now pick up a virtual firing gun" He said. Doon and the others picked up the rifle they fired against moving targets "now we Rangers have a saying if you are going to shoot something hit it if you are going to hit something kill it we shoot to kill not wound" Cpl Harrising said They kept firing. The rest of the day they went through different training. Over the Weeks Doon continued got better and stronger.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, US regular soldiers go through as much training as modern Army rangers do, Marines go through twice as much training as modern Marines do and Army rangers go through three times as much training as modern Army rangers do


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13: Lina working

At the hotel Lina was working regular hours and was saving the money she made Poppy was in preschool and Mrs. Murdo was working there as a maid. One night Lina went to talk to Mrs. Murdo "Mrs. Murdo do you think Doon it ok?" She asked "I think so but worrying won't help now Poppy should be back soon I think we should get ready for bed" Mrs. Murdo said . The next Day Lina woke up she went to the lobby she and two others were called to take several Bags up to a room on the 12th floor they got it done as well as many others but later that day Lina when she was done kept doing her drawings of her city but she felt different the city she was in was much like the one in her Imagination she continued her work but despite what Mrs. Murdo said She was still concerned about Doon.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, US regular soldiers go through as much training as modern Army rangers do, Marines go through twice as much training as modern Marines do and Army rangers go through three times as much training as modern Army rangers do


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14: Final test

IT was the tenth week on last day of training Doon had to go through the course in under 2 minutes Doon Was Nerves he was with everyone else "First up" lieutenant Summers said. Doon came up "Go" Lieutenant Summers said Doon ran and jumped over each of the obstacles then climbed and levied down each of the platforms he crawled under the barbed wire he grabbed the virtual rifle and fired at all the virtual Marshens after hitting them all. He ran to the fighting center He saw another recruit come up "Fight" Sgt Kleating said. The two started fighting the Cadet Smith extended his arm towards Doon and he Grabbed the arm and wrapped it behind his arm Cadet Smits managed to elbow Doon but Doon responded by taking Cadet Smiths arm and got his arms around his neck he then elbowed Cadet Smith in the head. "Enough winner cadet Harrow" Sgt Kleating said "excellent work both of you" Lieutenant Summers said. "You have both finished the course in less than 2 minutes and now are Army Rangers" He said. Doon was proud of himself he was an Army Ranger.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, US regular soldiers go through as much training as modern Army rangers do, Marines go through twice as much training as modern Marines do and Army rangers go through three times as much training as modern Army rangers do


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15: The Ceremony

Doon and the other 2,000,000 Cadets were on Bleachers 3000 Army Rangers arrived to congratulate them General Marshall Was a White skinned man he was around 6 feet three inches he had light tan hair. He had green eyes and came up with Cpl Wade a black skinned man with brown eyes and tan hair and was 6 foot 1. Cpl Wade was holding the box with Ranger tabs. "Congratulations you have all preformed well and are now army Rangers" General Marshall said. He took a ranger tab out of the box and gave each one a tab Jeff Polonsky he was 18 years old had white skin he had blond hair and blue eyes he was a close friend of Doon and told Doon he had three other brothers and a sister he was the second oldest his oldest brother was in the Rangers already his older younger brother died in the regular army his younger brother was In high school his sister was In middle school he was from the planet Reach. "I can't believe we are going to be Rangers" Jeff

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, US regular soldiers go through as much training as modern Army rangers do, Marines go through twice as much training as modern Marines do and Army rangers go through three times as much training as modern Army rangers do


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16: Doon's letter

At the Hotel Doon's Father had just gotten a letter he nearly dropped it when he found out it was from Doon he called Lina to come to his Room She came. "What is it?" Lina said "It is a letter from Doon" Loris said. He opened the letter it said "Dear father I waited until I was a success to write to you I have joined the United Systems of America Army Rangers and have completed my training and joined because I knew I was doing nothing important do not be alarmed but I will most likely be sent off to combat your son Doon" The letter said. Doon and Lina were both shocked

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty and every US and French military units look exactly like the UNSC from halo counter part and UNSC army rangers look exactly like ODST the United states military is called the UNSC or United national space command and both countries have metal seed that literally grow metal from the ground making a limitless supply such as gold titanium and silver (Precious metals and jewels are used as currency) But only the governments of the United states and republic of France control these seeds giving them limitless money and resources. The US had Spartans 2s and Spartan 3s but France has neither.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17: Boarding the Destroyer

Doon and the others were boarding into a newly made UNSC Destroyer the Vigilance Doon and half his Regiment boarded it they were with 2000 other Rangers on the destroyer 2600 Marines and 400 Non combat Personnel. Doon was brought to his Bunk room it was somewhat small with a bathroom and a footlocker and bed. Doon set his Armor in inside the footlocker he then laid down and fell asleep into the night. The fleet they were in was a medium sized fleet it had 8 Frigates 4 other Destroyers two Battleship Capital ships and a SuperCarrier since Iona was secure the fleet above it had 3 carriers 4 Battleship Capital ships 12 Frigates 9 Destroyers and 4 Defense stations and 2 shipyards In orbit. The fleet went into was about to leave when the fleet admiral John Glenn got a distress call "This is vice admiral Yularen are fleet is heavily outnumbered above Seilio we have taken some losses and need help" He said over the Com Link. "OK Listen up most of the fleet to help them tell Commander Lock to take the his ships to Harvest to continue the mission" Admiral Glenn said Commander Lock was on a destroyer his destroyer the Vigilance and the Hammerhead with 4 Frigates the Night sky the forward into the dawn the cruiser crusher the Juggernaut along with four ammo ships the fest of the fleet went to assist the UNSC forces at Seilio

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty and every US and French military units look exactly like the UNSC from halo counter part and UNSC army rangers look exactly like ODST the United states military is called the UNSC or United national space command and both countries have metal seed that literally grow metal from the ground making a limitless supply such as gold titanium and silver (Precious metals and jewels are used as currency) But only the governments of the United states and republic of France control these seeds giving them limitless money and resources. The US had Spartans 2s and Spartan 3s but France has neither.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18: Battle above Harvest

The fleet arrived above Harvest hey saw two frigates and a destroyer above the planet "What's going on here?" Commander Luo said " I'm sorry the fleet is smaller than expected but most of the fleet had to assist a fleet above Seilio" Commander Lock said " Very well so far we have eliminated 2 enemy cruiser's a Corvette but lost a frigate one of our frigates were damaged but repaired" Commander Luo said. "Our ground forces have lost their main foothold" Commander Luo said " Well he have a few thousand rangers in the fleet we are sending them to the ground" Commander Lock said Doon was awoken he put on his armor then got his weapons and headed to the pelican bay he got in the first one he saw 9 other ranger got in They then launched and headed for the planet the other ships launched their rangers suddenly a Marshen capital ship along with 4 Corvettes and 8 cruisers " Engage" Commander Lock said. The fleets began their battle Long swords met Inyi Frigates met cruisers Destroyers met Corvettes on the Vigilant Commander lock gave new orders "Target that Capital Ship fire both Mac guns" he said both of the Mac guns they were on the front like all UNSC ships Mac guns the first hit the Capital ships bridge the other in the dead center the capital ship was destroyed "Nice shots" Commander lock said.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, Harvest it a US controlled planet and is slightly smaller then earth and is used to harvest many nonmetal materials


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: Doon's first battle

In the Pelican Doon loaded his M28 assault rifle and his Magnum pistle he put on his helmet Jeff Polanski did the same the pelican touched down Doon and the other rangers rushed out the Rangers were deployed Doon ran to the center he saw in the distance the Marshen Army suddenly and explosion hit near him he was on the ground he looked above him to see Brigadier General Greiner loading a magnum pistle he looked down extended a arm and pulled Doon up he said " Get up Pvt Harrow Rangers lead the way move" Doon got his m28 in his hands he ran to the battle zone he saw his fellow ranger fighting as soon as he saw the first Marshen In his sights he acted by instinct he aimed then fired he hit the Marshen dead in the throat he fell to the ground he ran to the Ranger position he stood next to another ranger " name soldier" The ranger next to him said " Pvt Doon Harrow your name" Doon said " SSgt Erik Sullivan" SSgt Sullivan said " This your first battle?" SSgt Sullivan said they kept shooting and killing Marshens the sounds of gunfire was load and filed the battlefield. "Yes" Doon said "Been a ranger for 3 years" SSgt Sullivan said they kept up their fire until they had to reload. Suddenly Sullivan saw five Marshen soldiers about to fire at them He pushed Doon to the ground but couldn't get down I time he was shot all over and hit in several of the gaps between his armor and was killed. Doon on the ground saw the five Marshen soldiers above his body Doon was enraged he grabbed his tactical knife rose up and stabbed the first one right in the heart the second one Thrusted a bayonet at Doon but he grabbed the front of the gun and pushed it aside he then grabbed the Marshen in a headlock and with all his might crushed the things neck Doon slashed the third one across the face with his knife then cut the throat of the fourth the fifth one hit Doon in the back with the end of his AK 95. Doon was on the ground again as the Marshen Soldier was about to shoot him another Ranger ran up And grabbed the Marshens arms then cut the Marshens gut open with his knife the Marshens entrails spilled out "On your feet soldier" Sgt. Roebuck said Doon picked up his gun he then took SSgt Sullivan's dog tag. Doon continued Shooting the Marshen troops fell in droves but just kept coming 4 Scorpion tanks came to support the Rangers they easily destroyed the 7 Phantom tanks and 3 Long swords flew overhead they bombed the Marshen position. The Remaining Marshens retreated from their position "A good start but the battle for Harvest isn't over yet" Brigadier general Greiner said. Doon and Jeff walked and climbed aboard a scorpion tank and rode it to their next objective.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, Harvest it a US controlled planet and is slightly smaller then earth and is used to harvest many nonmetal materials


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20: Into the trenches

After a few hours riding the scorpion tank Doon had heard that their fleet had destroyed the Marshen Fleet Doon was glad to hear this "we just have to take their fire base" Jeff said " Then we can get some leave time" Doon said They came to a stop a mile In front of the Marshen fire base Three Pelicans had just left and in front of the Ranger division was fifty more Rangers and 3 regular Warthogs leading them was Colonel Ferriz " General we have discovered a long line of enemy underground trenches we need to take them out" He said " Very well go into small squads take flamethrowers with you" General Greiner said Doon Sgt Roebuck Jeff and three others traded their assault rifles for m17 shotguns In Doon's squad were 7 altogether counting himself there was one ranger with a flamethrower they entered the underground trench it was very dirty there were bugs everywhere the trenches were held up by metal beams there were light bulbs they lit up the trenches. They walked through the trenches they came by a locked door the Man with the flamethrower knocked the door down then as soon as he saw a Marshen inside the room he lit up the room with flames four Marshens were engulfed in the fire. Doon quickly shot the nearest Marshen the last four grabbed their AK 95s and started shooting but Cpl Hamming shot two of them Sgt Roebuck got one as did Jeff. They cleared out two more rooms and killed 17 more Marshens. They came into the next room the flamethrower killed five more Marshens and Doon shot two nearby Marshens Pvt Miller shot a Marshen near the door Suddenly the Flamethrower soldier was shot in the throat and fell to the ground Sgt Roebuck ran up and bashed the Marshen soldier across the face with the end of his shotgun. The Marshen's neck was snapped the squad took a deep breath as they saw Pvt Grilu's corpse Sgt Roebuck took his dog tag. They opened the next door and saw light they had cleared the trench. They came out to see the other rangers did the same the trenches were clear Doon got back onto the Scorpion tank with Jeff said " Just the base left and Harvest is ours" " Just the base left" Doon said. The Small Army of rangers moved to the Marshen Fire base.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, Harvest it a US controlled planet and is slightly smaller then earth and is used to harvest many nonmetal materials


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21: Assault on the base

Three hundred Rangers made the first attack they took up good defense positions the 300 fought 700 Marshens they took 140 casualties before retreating back to their positions but the Marshens lost 427 Soldiers. Suddenly 30 Warthogs 10 Regular 5 Rocket 5 gauss 10 Passenger. Doon was Manning the Machine gun turret in the warthog he was in the shotgun seat was taken by Jeff and driving was Sgt Roebuck. The warthogs drove and cut right through the Marshen troops the Gauss cannons took out and vehicles they encountered four Scorpion tanks and 1000 Rangers got to the Bases Gates and blew the gate open Doons Warthog drove through the base Doon shot down several Groups of Marshens The Warthog stopped and the three of them got out they had M32s' battle rifles and met up with a group of Rangers the ten of them shot and killed 30 Marshen soldiers but lost 3 men. The last of the Marshen soldiers had dropped their guns and were surrendering Doon Roebuck and Jeff came up " Search them" Roebuck said Doon Kept his gun on them Suddenly the one by Jeff threw a Flash bang behind Jeff the three off them were disoriented Doon quickly recovered one of the Marshes almost knifed him but Doon Grabbed the Marshens arm wrapped it around his body the used the Marshes own knife to kill him Roebuck did something similar but with his own knife however Jeff has hit the most by the flash bang he was still disoriented and the Marshen in front of him Managed to Knife Jeff in the neck " Nooo" Doon cried He ran over and Grabbed the Marshen by the neck then slit his throat the Marshens corpse fell to the ground Doon went over Jeff he took off his and Jeff's helmets his last words were "Thank you Doon for everything it was a pleasure being your friend and giving my life for my country I will be with my brother now goodbye Doon" He said he then died. Tears filled Doons eyes his friend his best friend was dead. Doons sadness turned to red anger he shouted out "Those animals" at the top of his lungs "Those animals will die" Sgt Roebuck said.

Doon still enraged saw three Marshens Right over him He sprung up he had his tactical knife he cut the guts open of the first one the second one he quickly hit him in the throat the last Marshen knocked down he then started knifing the Marshen even when it was dead Doon eventually stopped he got up and saw the Marshen counter Attack He grabbed his M28 and the M28 Jeff had he had one in each hand and started shooting Roebuck had taken a 50 cal Machine gun and started shooting. The Rangers formed a line they were then backed up by their tanks and warthogs the Marshen forces fell in droves eventually retreating to the cruiser but the rangers saw over head a Frigate in front of the cruiser it fired its mac gun and the Marshen cruiser was completely destroyed Doon went down and took Jeff's dog tag General Greiner he stood in front of them " Well men we have taken Harvest but as a cost we lost some of the finest men I have had the pleasure of knowing let their sacrifice not be in vain and we win this war" He said Doon and the other rangers left as US soldiers took their place as defenders as Harvest Doon and the others Boarded the fleet and left Harvest.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, Harvest it a US controlled planet and is slightly smaller then earth and is used to harvest many nonmetal materials


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapter 22: Leave taking **_

_**Doon and his regiment were just returning to a nearby base on the planet Pelosi when he found out he and several others leave started the next day Doon and his friends Pvt Erick Daunsin Pvt Drake Herion and Pvt Shawn Jacobs. Erick was 19 6 foot 1 had brown hair and blue eyes Drake was 18 6 foot had light tan hair and green eyes Shawn was 18 had brownish tanish hair was 6 foot 1 and blue eyes. Doon was packing his things he still felt sad about Jeff's death he sent Jeff's family he dog tag. Doon and the others got on a transport they were taking their leave on Reach. They boarded the transport after some time in hyperspace they reached the planet they saw the Massive UNSC Armada in Orbit the transport headed for the planets and landed in new Alexandria it looked almost exactly like new Detroit and it was right on the ocean. Doon and the others still in their armor got out and headed for the Martin goldware hotel.**_

_**After putting their stuff in their room they still wore their armor in a club in the city the clubs had several flashing lights a dance floor and a bar. The music was extremely loud "Why are we here?" Doon said "he is right we are too young to drink and since we are rangers we are too good of people to underage drink" Drake said They were about to leave when Shawn saw four girls around the age of 17 sitting at a table they were all white and clear faces one had light brown hair and green eyes and was 5 foot 7 another was blonde had green eyes and was 5 foot 6 another had light tanish hair and brown eyes and was 6 foot the last one had black hair brown eyes and was 5 foot 8 they could tell two were America and two were French. "Well looks like we have a reason to stay here after all" Shawn said "I don't know" Doon said "Doon you gut Marshens and you are afraid of talking to a girl" Erik said. "Pretty much" Doon said "Okay I will do it" Shawn said he walked up to the girls table "He is going to get himself killed" Drake said then walked up to the table as well. "No point of staying here" Erik said and walked up to the table Doon then walked up to the table. "So there we were Marshens in front of us we had to act quickly to" Erik who was talking as saw Doon "Well this is Doon Harrow he gut a Marshen open to avenge his well our friend" Erik said "Did you really" The tan haired French girl said "Yes I did" Doon said. "So you guys are rangers" The blonde haired American girl said. "Yes and we have seen battle" Drake said. Doon had remembered only a few days ago he turned 17. "Well you guys are certainly brave if you joined the army rangers" The black haired American girl said. "Can I see you over there" The brown haired French girl said to Shawn the two walked over to a corner. "Can I see you" The Black haired American girl said to Erik the two of them walked over to another corner. "Can I see you?" The blonde haired American girl said to Drake the two of them walked off. "Looks like it's just you and me" The light tan haired French girl said. The two walked into a hallway. Before Doon could respond he found the French girl in his arms their lips pressed against each others. They stayed in this position for several minutes then he took her back to their room his friends did the same for the girls they met. **_

_**Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, Harvest it a US controlled planet and is slightly smaller then earth and is used to harvest many nonmetal materials **_


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23: War news**

**In the Hotel Doon walked down to the Café with Melisa Doon still in his armor when he got down there he saw Stephen sitting with Two girls and Kyle one was the girl Kyle was with the day before the other one was another French girl with black hair blue eyes and was 5 foot 7. Doon and Melisa sat down next to them. "Hey guys" Doon said "We just got news the French 6th fleet have taken Felucia from the Marshens" Stephen said. "That's good news the Marshens used that planet heavily as a shipyard" Doon said. "It is good news my country men have succeeded" Melisa said. "I think when we go back into combat this is where we will go" Kyle said Pointing to a planet. It was Surina the UNSC was planning an invasion to take the Marshen planet for Months. After having some coffee they left the Café back to their room. **

**Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty, Reach is slightly larger then earth it is the first planet colonized by the US has over a billion military personnel 4 billion us citizens and is where the two largest Spartan facilities are. There are only two Spartan two facilities one on Reach one on Earth and three Spartan three facilities one on Reach one on Earth and one on Snowpoint . **


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24: Wounded in battle

The fleet of 2 battle ships capital ships 6 frigates 4 destroyers and a super carrier came to the planets were 3 Marshen capital ships 5 Corvetts and 6 cruisers. There were also 3 defense stations "Attack" Admiral Ularen said. The fleet engaged the frigate Gettysburg was right along a Marshen Corvette the Archer missile turrets began firing at the hull of the cruiser the missile turrets of the Marshen cruiser fired back. The hull of the Marshen cruiser took critical damage then took extensive interior damage before being destroyed. The Army of Rangers headed for the planet. As they landed the Marshen Shadow soldiers began firing The Rangers deployed Doon loaded his M32 then started shooting he took out 3 Shadow soldiers then one tried to hit him with a bayonet Doon grabbed the Marshens gun holding hand Used a move braking the arm of the Marshen the Marshen moaned in agony then took the broken arm and strangled the Marshen. He grabbed another Marshen He then knifed the Marshen in the gut the Marshen fell to the ground Doon grabbed his rifle and started shooting he took out 4 more Marshen suddenly he saw he was shot in the arm he struggled to stay on his feet then was shoot again twice on the left leg he fell to the ground he saw a Marshen shadow soldier in front of him the soldier was shot Stephen did it Stephen then ran up and knifed another Marshen near Doon one of the Marshens tried to knife Stephen but Stephen grabbed the knife3 hand and wrapped his arm around the Marshens neck then threw the Marshen to the ground he took his foot and crushed the throat of the Marshen. "Doon you are going to be okay" Stephen said he grabbed Doon and carried him on his back to the medical pelican Doon saw three Marshen Shadow soldiers behind them Stephen got hit in the right leg. Stephen groaned but kept walking Doon struggled but grabbed his Magnum pistle then shot and killed the three Marshens Stephen placed Doon in the seat of the Pelican he sat in one to. The two Marines that were covering the wounded in the Pelican were shooting at the Marshens Stephen recognized one as Kevin. The Pelican took off towards the Battleship Capital ship Arizona.

Disclaimer I do not Own City of ember , Star wars, Halo, Star trek or call of duty


	25. Chapter 25

Author's note:

First things first, some of you have gotten the misconception that only Aura guardians can use mega evolution in my story. This is not true, it's only true that all Aura guardians can use mega evolution.

* * *

Chapter 25: The secrets of Mega evolution part 2

It was 7:21 when the group finally reached Geosenge town, based just below a small mountain . The town was relatively large with many houses, shops, and a pokemon center. Around and throughout the town were large pointed rocks.

"Finally Geosenge town" Serena said. As the group entered the streets they noticed that many of the shops were evolution stone shops."

"There sure are a lot of evolution stones shops here" Ash said.

"The mountain Geosenge town is based before is famous for the amount of evolution stones found inside" Clemont said."

"Now we can start looking for Lucarionite!" Korrina said."

"Right, we should split up and look at different shops to" Red started.

"Uh guys , look again" Ash said. Red and Korrina looked at the shops again and saw they were all closed.

"Awwe, they're closed" Korrina said.

"I guess we'll have to wait until tomorrow" Red said.

"Let's head to the pokemon center and get some rooms" Ash said.

"Sounds good, because you need a shower Ash" Serena said.

"What?" Ash said.

"You reek" Serena said. Pikachu sniffed Ash and then covered his nose.

"Pika" he said agreeing with Serena.

"Yeah I wasn't going to say anything, but she's right" Red said.

"You do had a bit of a unique aroma" Korrina said.

"Well I didn't exactly have a chance to shower this morning" Ash said.

"Well now you do" Serena said.

20 minutes later the group had nurse Joy look at their pokemon and got 2 rooms. Bonnie and Clemont were in one room while Ash, Red, Korrina, and Serena got another.

Serena was sitting on the bottom bunk of one of the two bunk-beds while Ash showered. After a few minutes he came out wearing just a pair of black shorts. Serena turned over wanting to see him shirtless, when she noticed something very frightening.

There were 3 large red scratch marks on his body. One that went across his side and up to his face, one that went along his lower abdominals and up across his right pec, and one going up from his lower stomach to his left shoulder.

Serena noticed the scratch mark on his face before, but not the other ones. Ash noticed Serena seemed a little freaked out when she saw him.

"Serena are you ok?" he said. Serena came over to him looking concerned.

"Me? What happened to you. You've got 3 huge claw-marks on your chest".

"Oh right, well it was the same way I got the one on my face" Ash said sweat dropping.

"You mean you took 3 Noivern slashes to save your Charizard!" Serena said touched.

"Well I couldn't just sit there and let him get killed. I love him, and I don't care if I got a few scars if it meant saving him" Ash said.

"Well I think the scars just make you look sexier" Serena said before moving her head forward and kissing him. While she kissed him she felt the scratch marks on his chest with her hand. When she withdrew Ash's face had turned red.

"You know Bonnie might have a point about Red and Korrina" Serena said.

"What do you mean?" Ash said.

"I think those two get along well, maybe we should give them some alone time so they can get to know each other" Serena said.

"Well, I suppose you and I could go out and get some dinner" Ash said before giving Serena a short kiss.

"That sounds good, but what should we do about Clemont and Bonnie?" Serena said.

"I think I have an idea" Ash said. Out in the cafe area the rest of the group were sitting at a table. Red saw Ash and Serena walking over towards them.

"There you guys are, what's the plan for dinner?" Red said.

"Well actually Serena and I are going out on a dinner date" Ash said.

"Oh well have fun you two" Korrina said.

"So where do you guys want to go for dinner?" Clemont said. Serena looked at Ash who gave her a nod. Serena smiled a she bent down to Bonnie and said.

"Hey Bonnie, I know you're trying to set up Red and Korrina but what about Clemont. He still needs a wife and I saw lots of pretty girls down near the markets" Serena said.

"Really! You're right Serena. Brother I need to find you a wife" Bonnie said before she got up and ran out of the pokemon center.

"Bonnie no!" Clemont shouted as he ran after her.

"Is it me or is she?" Korrina started.

"Strange , yes she is" Red said sweat dropping. Nurse Joy walked over with the groups pokeballs on a tray.

"Your pokemon are in fine condition" She said as Pikachu jumped down from the tray and ran onto Ash's shoulder. He sniffed Ash and give a relief breath.

"We're heading out to dinner just us and Serena Pikachu" Ash said.

"Pikachu!" Pikachu said excited.

"See you guys later" Serena said as she walked out of the pokemon center with Ash.

"So I guess it's just you and me Red" Korrina said.

"I guess so" Red said before they took their pokeballs back.

"So what do you want to do for dinner?" Red said.

"Well the sun's going to set soon and I always liked watching sunsets. We could get some ingredients and make something up on the ridges above the town" Korrina said with a slight blush. Red thought about what she said, sitting together watching a sunset with dinner.

"Uh sure, why not" Red said trying to conceal his now blushing face.

Elsewhere Ash and Serena were sitting at a table in a restaurant with Pikachu and Braixen on the ground next to the table eating some food their trainers gave them.

"It's been a while since we've been able to do this" Serena said.

"It has" Serena said. After a waiter came and took their orders Serena started to think a bit more about Korrina and Red.

"You know I wonder how Red and Korrina are doing?".

"I'm sure they're doing fine, don't worry about them. This is our night" Ash said. Serena blushed a little.

"You're right" . Pikachu and Braixen looked up at their trainers.

"Pika Pikachu" he said smiling.

"Braix". Pikachu turned to Braixen .

"Pika Pikachu" He said asking her something that regarded Ash's Charizard. When she heard him say that, her face turned red and she turned away from him.

"Pika" Pikachu said sweat-dropping. Elsewhere Red and Korrina were sitting on a large ridge overlooking the town. Sitting beside Korrina was her Lucario, while Charizard sat beside Red.

"The sunset sure looks beautiful" Korrina said.

"It does" Red said. Korrina heard bubbling from the pot behind them.

"You think it's ready?" She said turning around. Red turned around and walked over to the pot of stew. He lowered a wooden spoon in and then had a sip.

"It's ready".

"Alright!" Korrina said. She ran over as Red took the pot off the fire. He then filled a bowl with stew and handed it to Korrina. Red filled another 3 bowls, one for him, one for his Charizard, and one for Korrina's Lucario.

"Wow this stew is amazing" Korrina said after having a few sips.

"Groaww" Lucario smiling said after having some of the stew.

"Where did you learn to cook like this?" Korrina said." ""My mom taught me" Red said before realizing that didn't sound very good.

"Well I mean, Ash and I sort of had to know how to cook when our mom worked late. So she taught us both so we could make our own dinner on those nights" Red said.

"What about your dad, he didn't like making dinner" Korrina joked.

"I've never known my father" Red said. Korrina immediately felt cold , regretting saying that so much.

"Oh, well I" She started.

"It's alright you didn't know. The thing is, my father left us when we were infants to become a pokemon trainer. Our mom has told us a lot about him, how much he loved pokemon. She told us that Ash looks just like him " Red said.

Red's Charizard could tell how bad his trainer felt. He came up behind Red and nudged his head against his trainers.

"I'm sorry Red" Korrina said.

"It's alright growing up I did have a father figure, Felix" Red sounding more uplifted.

"You mean the Aura guardian who trained you and Ash?".

"Yeah, Felix didn't just teach us things about pokemon and how to be an Aura guardian. He looked out for us, took care of us, gave us to many life lessons. He was the closest thing Ash and I ever had to a father" Red said.

"Well I know how you feel Red" Korrina said.

"What do you mean?" Red said. Lucario came over and put his arm around Korrina's shoulder as she gave a sad expression.

"When I was 3 years old my parents took me to the Sinnoh region. We were visiting a place called Stark mountain. You see my parents were pokemon researchers who were looking for the extremely rare pokemon Heatran" Korrina said.

Many years ago Korrina was with her parents and Grandfather as they searched the inside of Mt Stark for Heatran.

"Mommy , daddy it's really hot in here" Korrina said as her mother carried her around in her arms.

"That's right Korrina, it's because this place use to be a volcano" Her mother said. Korrina's father and grandfather were walking ahead of the other two.

"Son are you sure it was a good idea to bring your 3 year old daughter here. We're inside a volcano" Korrina's grandfather said.

"Dad don't worry this place is perfectly safe, besides I want my little girl to see Heatran when we find him".

"Well I still think it was a bad idea. I can sense some uneasy aura around this place , it worries me".

"Come on dad I've gotten enough of your Aura magic lectures for one lifetime. I told you that I didn't want to be an Aura guardian and you're still mad about it" .

"Not mad, disappointed".

"Well this is the life I chose to life, and because of it I found the love of my life and had a beautiful daughter"." "Korrina's grandfather sighed.

"Well I suppose you have accomplished what makes you happy , and have a family of your own. That is what matters most".

"Thank you dad, now I've pinpointed Heatran's location to either at the top of the mountain interior, or the pit. If we split up we could cover more ground".

"Alright I'll search the pit".

"Great I'll take Sara and Korrina to the top". After twenty more minutes of walking the 3 of them reached the top of the mountain interior.

"Wow we're really high up" Korrina said looking down.

Korrina's parents looked around the peak but couldn't find anything.

"Shoot I thought for sure he'd be up here" Her father said.

"Maybe your father found him in the pit" Her mother said.

"Maybe, lets head down and see for ourselves" Korrina's father said just before the ground began to shake.

"What is that?" Korrina said scared.

"Could it be?" Korrina's father said. Moments later the ground beneath them began to crack as a massive pokemon crawled out of the rocks. The pokemon looked like a tortoise with gray and orange spots on it along with a reddish-brownish color. It also metal bangles on all four of its legs, four metal claws attached to its feet, an iron mask and orange eyes, and also possessed gray and yellow spots all over its body along with a gray underside.

"Gauuhh!" he roared.

"Heatran! we finally found him!" Korrina's father said excited. The Heatran looked at the three humans and began to growl.

"Honey get a picture!" Korrina's mother said just as excited. When Korrina said Heatran she got very scared.

"Mommy it's scary" Korrina said.

"It's alright Korrina, he won't hurt us he's" She started before the Heatran slammed his feet into the ground and blasted the 3 humans with Earth power. The blast knocked Korrina out of her mothers arms and onto the ground near the path they came up from. Meanwhile Korrina's parents landed on the edge of the peak.

Korrina opened her eye and looked to her parents as they looked at her. While this was happening Korrina's grandfather was walking up the pathway to the peak.

"What is going on up there, did they find him?" He thought to himself.

"Korrina don't be scared , everything is going to be ok" Korrina's father said. The Heatran roared before unleashing Ancient power. The massive rocks slammed into Korrina's parents and knocked them over the edge.

"Mamma! Pappa!" She cried as she watched her parents fall. As her grandfather walked up the path he heard the ancient power and then saw as his son and daughter in law fell down the from the peak with several massive boulders right over them.

"Son no!" He screamed. Gurkinn had never felt this amount of pain or misery in his entire life. Tears began to fill his eyes as he felt like he would collapse. Just before he could, he remembered one thing.

"Korrina!". Up on the peak Korrina was crying as she saw the Heatran turn her attention to her. She closed her eyes and put her arms over her head. The Heatran opened his mouth preparing to use Magma storm. Just before the Heatran could use Magma storm a very fast pokemon leapt over Korrina and slammed the Heatran across the face with a power up punch.

Korrina opened her eyes and saw a pokemon standing between her and the Heatran. The pokemon looked like her grandfather's Lucario, except its cream fur was longer, and its thighs slim down. It had more spikes on the back of its paws, which have turned crimson. Its aura-sensing appendages were longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Its shoulders also possessed a spike each. Its aura heightened throughout its body, which formed black markings on its blue fur.

Gurkinn sprinted up to the peak and saw Korrina on the ground. Without wasting any time he grabbed her in his arms and lifted her up.

"It's alright baby, I've got you" He said. The Heatran roared as he sprinted at them with Iron head.

"Lucario Close combat!" The Mega Lucario ran forward and meat Heatran head on. After the two collided Lucario slammed his fists into Heatran's head as many times as he could. Heatran was hurled back over the edge and fell down into the casem. Korrina was amazed at her grandfather's Mega Lucario.

"It's going to be alright Korrina , everything's going to be alright". Red could see the sorrow and sadness on Korrina's face as she told the story.

"Ever since then my grandfather has been raising me".

"Korrina , I'm so sorry. Loosing both your parents, I can't even imagine that" Red said.

"Ever since I saw my grandfather's mega Lucario I've dreamed of having one and becoming an Aura Guardian like my grandfather. Now that dream is finally within reach" Korrina said as she looked up at the sunset.

"Well I promise you that I'll do everything I can to help you fulfill that dream" Red said. Korrina blushed a little as the two looked at the sunset together. Korrina slowly rested her head on Red's shoulder and put her hand on his.

The next morning after breakfast the group made their way to the markets.

"Alright the stone is called Lucarionite, it looks like Charizardite except orange with a blue and red flame symbol in the center" Korrina said.

"Alright let's split up and find it" Ash said. One by one each of them went to a different shop and asked the owners about the Lucarionite. In one shop Red stood in front of the counter with his Charizard behind him.

"Can I help you young man?" The clerk said .

"Yes I'm looking for a stone called Lucarionite, it looked just like the stone in my Charizard's necklace" Red said. The Clerk looked at the Charizardite then shook is head.

"I'm sorry young man but I don't have anything like that. I've never even seen anything like that" He said.

The same thing happened with every other member of the group, at every store they went to. Over an hour passed before the group met up again.

"I couldn't find it anywhere" Ash said.

"Me either" Red said.

"I had no luck" Serena said.

"Nor I" Korrina said.

"We couldn't find it" Clemont said.

"But I did find Clemont 3 potential wives" Bonnie said. Clemont sighed as his face turned gloomy.

"Well what do we do know?" Ash said.

"Korrina did your grandfather say anything else about its location" Red said.

"He just said to start looking in Geosenge town" Korrina said.

"Well if all of these shop owners got their evolution stones from that mountain, maybe that's where we should look" Ash said looking up at the mountain.

"How are we going to find it in a mountain that big?" Clemont said.

"I don't know" Ash said sweat-dropping."Don't feel bad Ash it was a good idea" Serena said.

"Excuse me young man!" A familiar voice said. The group looked over and saw one of the shop owners Ash visited.

"Yes" Ash said when the shop owner reached them.

"I just remembered that I have seen a stone similar to the one your Charizard has".

"Really!" Korrina said excited.

"Yes only it wasn't orange, blue and red like you asked. It was gray with a red symbol in the center".

"It was" Korrina said.

"Yes I saw it on Thomas Cranthul's Scizor".

"Thomas Cranthul, I've heard than name before" Clemont said.

"He use to member of the Kalos elite four 30 years ago, now he's retired and lives here. I can show you where his house is, maybe he can help you".

"We'd really appreciate that, thank you" Ash said. The shop owner lead them to a house near the edge of the town, the house looked like an old fashioned log cabin ,except made with modern materials.

"This is his place, hope he can help you" The shop owner said before walking off. Korrina walked up to the door first and knocked. A minute later the door opened revealing an older man with short gray hair, and bluish eyes. The man looked like he was about 75, but still stood with a tall with a straight back. Korrina noticed that the man had a ring on his right finger with a Mega Evolution stone embedded on it.

"Can I help you?" He said."Yes you see my name is Korrina and we heard from a shop owner that you have a Mega Evolution stone component for your Scizor".

"Mega Evolution stone? Wait you know what that thing is?" Thomas said.

"Yes" Korrina said showing him her Mega evolution stone. Thomas looked at the one on his ring then back at Korrina.

"So it's called a Mega Evolution stone? I didn't think anyone else had a stone like this one. But where is your second stone for your pokemon?" Thomas said.

"I don't have one yet" Korrina said.

"We do though" Ash said as he and Red showed Thomas their Charizards. Thomas's eyes widened as he saw the Charizardite X and Charizardite Y.

"Where did you kids get those stones. I've never seen anyone else with them before" Thomas said."They were given to us by an Aura Guardian" Ash said.

"An Aura what?" Thomas said confused."

It would take a while to explain, but we heard that your Scizor had a stone like these ones" Red said.

Thomas nodded and took out and older looking pokeball. He sent out a large Scizor that had a light leather holder like patch on his right claw. Embedded into the holster was a stone that looked exactly like Charizardite except it was gray with a red flame like symbol in the center.

"It is just like my Scizor's, can it make your pokemon temporarily super evolve to" The man said.

"Yes, but it's called Mega Evolve" Ash said. Ash and Red both touched their Mega stones , moments later their Charizard's began to transform into Mega Charizard X and Mega Charizard Y.

"Incredible, our turn" Thomas said. He touched the stone on his ring and a colorful sphere formed around his Scizor. When the sphere vanished Scizor looked much Scizor's pincers lengthened and developed serrations. The lower half of the claws turned white and gained three pointed spikes on the underside. The barbs on Mega Scizor's claws looked like they could stab through concrete. Its eyespots were now blue with a thin black rim. Though they lacked the black rim, its real are blue as well. Additional pieces of black armoring appeared on various area of its body: a three-pointed crest on its forehead, striated coverings on its shoulders, and unmarked coverings on its thighs. Mega Scizor's legs were less detailed and resemble large, tapered spikes with white tips.

"Awesome a Mega Scizor" Ash said.

"I didn't know anyone else had discovered this" Thomas said.

"So where did you find that Scizornite and Mega Evolution stone?" Korrina said.

"Well 30 Years ago when I just became a member of the Elite four, I took some time off to look for evolution stones in the mountain. Scizor and I were going through the caves when we stumbled upon a hidden cavern chamber. I saw evolution stones in there like I had never seen before, it was incredible. As we looked around at them I saw a whole deposit of stones like the one on my ring. So I got one out and decided to take a few of the other stones. However, there was only one Scizor was interested in. I saw a deposit of the one he wanted and decided to just take one of it. After we left the cave we were attacked by a swarm of Noibat. I was about to give Scizor an order when I touched the stone in my hand. That's when the stone Scizor was holding started to glow and transform him into his Mega form. After that he battled harder and with more power than I had ever seen before" Thomas said.

"But Thomas no one's ever seen you battle with your Mega Scizor" Clemont said.

"Exactly, after that encounter I saw Scizor return to normal. When he got out of the mountain I tried the stone again and he turned back into his Mega version. I thought it wouldn't be fair if I used this unfair advantage in any official matches, so I only used our secret weapon when we had a battle for fun" Thomas said.

"So there's a chamber full of Mega Evolution stones in the mountain. Do you remember where it is?" Korrina said.

"Why, you wanna go there?" Thomas said.

"Please I've dreamed of being able to Mega Evolve my Lucario and we're so close" Korrina said.

"I want to Mega Evolve my Lucario too, ad he's just as anxious. If you could" Ash started.

"The thing is , I don't remember exactly where it is. I just know the general area" Thomas said.

"Well that's better than nothing. I bet if we split up once we're in the general area we could find it" Ash said.

"Yeah" Korrina said."Well I suppose I could help you kids. Just give me a few minutes to get ready" Thomas said.

"I can't believe it! We're finally going to become Aura Guardians" Korrina said as she and her Lucario lifted his arm up. Ash returned his charizard and let out his Lucario.

"Lucario you're going to get a Lucarionite, today".

"Groa!" Lucario said with excitement. After 40 minutes the group made it to the entrance of the mountain interior.

"Here we are , is everyone ready?" Thomas said."We're ready" Red said.

"Good, but remember to stay close to each other. The wild pokemon in these caves are hostile to humans, many who have come looking for evolution stones come back injured or worse" Thomas said.

"Worse" Serena said shaking and grabbing Ash's arm.

"It will be alright Serena , it's just a cave full of pokemon it's not like" Ash started when they heard a more ominous sound come from inside the cave.

"Were those screams" Clemont said shaking with Bonnie hiding behind him.

"They were" Red said."We should look somewhere else" Serena said.

"No, Thomas says the Lucarionite is in this mountain we're going to find it. Lucario really wants to Mega Evolve and I won't take this opportunity from him" Ash said.

"I'm with you Ash, Lucario and I have been waiting too long for this" Korrina said stepping up.

"I'm with you guys" Red said stepping up beside Korrina."Pika!" Pikachu said confidently as he sparked his cheeks and pointed at the cave. Serena sighed.

"Alright I'll go in, but you better not leave my sight Ash" Serena said as she tightened her grip on his arm.

"I won't" Ash said as she started to cut off blood from his arm.

"Well I guess we'll just head back down to Geosenge town and" Clemont started when Bonnie stomped her foot to the ground and raised her finger to him.

"No brother, how will that make you look to any suitable women if you chicken out of things like this. We're going in" Bonnie said.

"What?" Clemont said."Alright I've got a flashlight" Thomas said.

"I'll let Charizard out so his tail can light up the cave as well" Red said letting his Charizard out. Charizard growled as he came out of his pokeball.

"Alright lets go, and remember to stay close" Thomas said . The group slowly made their way through the caves with Charizard's tail and the flashlight allowing them to see a few feet around them.

"This place is creepy" Serena said as she gripped Ash's arm even tighter."Well cutting off circulation to my arm isn't helping anything" Ash said.

"Shss, I heard something" Red said. He listened again and heard what sounded like biting.

"Over there" He said pointing towards the cave wall. Thomas pointed his flashlight over at the wall and showed two Noibat biting at a pair of orange sunglasses sitting in the corner.

"Sunglasses?" Korrina said. When the Noibats saw the humans they hissed then flew at them.

"Ahh!" Serena and Clemont screamed."Scizor X scissors" Thomas said. His Scizor quickly flew forward and slashed both Noibat with his claws, knocking the two Noibat out.

"You weren't lying when you said they were hostile towards humans" Serena said. Red walked over and picked up the sunglasses.

"I've seen these before , but where?". Not a moment later Ash's Lucario and Korrina's Lucario felt a jolt. It was like something in the mountain was calling out to them.

"Lucario are you ok?" Ash said noticing it. Ash's Lucario pointed his paw forward and ran ahead with Korrina's close behind.

"Where are they going?" Serena said.

"It seemed like they felt something" Ash said.

"Wait Lucario can feel Aura. What if they felt the Lucarionite" Korrina said.

"Maybe, let's follow them" Ash said. The group followed the two Lucario down the path until they reached a separate path on the side of the cave wall.

"That's right Scizor and I found a secret path and wanted to see what was down there" Thomas said. The two Lucario nodded as they pointed down the pathway.

"Alright lets go" Ash said.

They followed the path for a few minutes when Ash started to think more about what Korrina said about Aura. He remembered Felix teaching them about Aura, but unfortunately he didn't get to teach them as much about Aura Ash had seen Felix and other Aura guardians use Aura to do amazing things.

He and Red sometimes liked to try and practice using their when they could. Ash knew Red had used aura during his match against grant. Ash had also tried to use aura with his Lucario many another few minutes they reached the end of the path and the entrance to a large cave with 2 paths.

"So now where?" Korrina asked.

"If I remember right we should head down this path" Thomas said pointing to the one on the left. Korrina and Ash's Lucario nodded as they started running towards the path. Just before they could reach the path a burst of electricity hit both Lucario and hurled them back.

"What the?" Ash said. Soon footsteps were heard all around them.

"Guys, someone else is here" Serena said very afraid. As the two Lucario tried to get up a pair of Ampharos came out of the tunnel and blasted them with Zap cannon. The two Ampharos were wearing large metallic rods put on the ends of their arms and large batteries placed on their backs.

"Lucario!" Ash and Korrina shouted. A man stepped between the two Ampharos. He was wearing a team rocket uniform with cybernetic and mechanical instruments attached to his uniform.

"Well look who's here" Electric Earl said as he came closer.

"I've been hoping that we could meet again you brats" he said as he reached down and grabbed the two Lucario with his hands. The cybernetic components in his sleeves allowed him to easily lifted up the two Lucario then shock ed them both.

"I love the new upgrades to my uniform" Earl said as he backed up.

"Hey get back here!" Korrina shouted.

"I'm sorry but I've got a job to track down some Mega evolution stones, plus that thing those Flare grunts were after. If I heard you twerps right these two can help me find it" Earl said grinning as he and his Ampharos walked out of the room.

" Lucario!" Ash and Korrina shouted as they sprinted after him.

"Guys wait!" Serena shouted as she and Red ran after them.

"Hey what did I say, we need to stick together!" Thomas shouted.

Moments later a powerful poison sting hit the ground in front of Thomas, making him stumble backwards. Clemont and Bonnie turned to see a team rocket grunt with a pair of the two Ampharos , the two Nidorino had mechanical parts put on their bodies. The tech didn't go into their skin, just on it. It included larger metal horns , leg exoskeletons to allow them to run faster, and a pair of small devices above their eyes.

"What is on those Nidorino?" Thomas said.

"Incredible! He gave the pokemon upgrades!" Clemont said with stars in his eyes.

"Great brother, now can you stop them before they kill us" Bonnie said.

"Oh right, go Bunnelby"Clemont said. Bunnelby came out and landed in front of Clemont."Bunnelby use Mudshot".

"Nidorino use your Horn attack" The rocket grunt said. The right Nidorino sprinted forward at Bunnelby with enhanced speed from the exoskeleton. At the same time the second one ran at Scizor with his horn aimed at him.

"Scizor use Iron defense".

Scizor held his arms in front of his chest as his defenses tightened. Meanwhile the other Nidorino used his speed and large metal horn to easily smash away each of the Mud shots , then slammed his horn into Bunnelby's chest with great force.

"Bunnelby!". Meanwhile Scizor took the other Nidorino's horn attack and despite Nidorino's enhanced attack, Scizor's Iron defense held strong.

"Bunnelby use dig". Bunnelby quickly burrowed himself underground.

"Nidorino prepare to move, then use double kick. Nidorino 2 use poison jab on Scizor". The second Nidorino covered the metal spike in poison then charged forward at Scizor.

"Scizor fly low and use night slash" Scizor flew down low as Nidorino ran at him. Once he was close enough Scizor slashed low knocking Nidorino off his feet and tumbling forward. Meanwhile the other Nidorino easily jumped out of the way as Bunnelby came up. When Bunnelby was right in front of Nidorino's back legs, Nidorino smashed his back feet into Bunnelby knocking him out.

"Bunnelby!" Clemont shouted as he ran forward and picked up his pokemon.

"Those augments make those pokemon to powerful" Clemont said. Scizor looked at the two Nidorino as they both prepared to attack him.

"Time to show them our secret weapon" Thomas said as he touched his Mega Evolution stone. A colorful sphere formed around Scizor as he Mega Evolved. When he was done he hissed at the two Nidorino.

"You idiot , these augments were meant to combat Mega Evolution. Nidorino use Horn attack".

The two Nidorino charged forward at Mega Scizor.

"Scizor use X scissor" Scizor raised his claws and slashed both Nidorino just before they could reach him. The two Nidorino were hurled back as the metal horns attached to their heads were knocked off.

"What?" The rocket grunt said.

"Now Scizor use Iron head" Scizor flew forward and slammed his head into the two Nidorino, knocking them out and into the rocket grunt. When the two very heavy Nidorino slammed into the rocket grunt, he was hurled into the cave wall and also knocked unconscious.

"Nicely done Scizor" Thomas said."Wow that was amazing" Clemont said.

"Your Scizor is so strong!" Bonnie said."No time for that, we need to find the others and quick" Thomas said.

Further down the cave Ash and Serena had become separated from Red and Korrina in pursuit of Earl. When they reached another chamber they found a team rocket grunt standing in front of 3 tied up team Flare grunts. Standing next to him were a pair of Nidorino with augments on.

"Hey where's your boss!" Ash screamed at the rocket grunt. The man turned and saw the two teenagers, then smiled.

"This is gonna be fun" He said as his Nidorino lowered their horns at Ash and Serena.

"Pikachu let's go this", "Pika!" Pikachu said just as determined.

"Go Furfrou!" Serena said sending out her Furfrou.

"You kids don't know what you're facing. Guess you'll learn the hard way, Nidorino use horn attack" The grunt said. The two Nidorino ran at Pikachu and Furfrou with their metal horns pointed at them.

"Pikachu dodge with quick attack, then use Iron tail".

"Furfrou Double team , then use Headbutt!".

Pikachu sprinted away from Nidorino, trying to get some distance to he could come back at his opponent's side. However, he did not expect the Nidorino to be that fast. Nidorino kept pace with Pikachu , then thrusted his horn forward.

"Pikachu over him!" Ash shouted. Pikachu leapt clear over Nidorino and prepared to use Iron tail. The Nidorino quickly turned around and blocked the Iron tail with his metal horn. This left Pikachu a little freaked out.

The Nidorino thrusted his head forward, knocking Pikachu back several Furfrou created a dozen copies of himself around the second Nidorino.

Unfortunately , he wasn't aware of just how fast the Nidorino was. The augmented pokemon ran through every copy with his horn held down and slammed into the real Furfrou just before he could use Headbutt.

"Dam those machines are enhancing the Nidorinos' abilities" Ash said."Nidorino use Poison sting".

"Pikachu dodge and use Thunderbolt".

"Furfrou sand attack into Retaliate" Serena said. Pikachu used his speed to avoid each of the incoming stingers then blasted a large bolt of electricity at the first Nidorino, only to have the Nidorino use his metal horn to absorb the electricity.

"Send it back" The grunt said. The Nidorino blasted Pikachu with his own electricity as Pikachu grunted.

"No" Ash said gritting his teeth. Furfrou tried to splash sand into the second Nidorino's eyes. But as soon as he did the devices above Nidorino's eyes cleared the sand out with water."What?" Serena said.

" Poison jab" The grunt said. The second Nidorino coated his horn in poison then slammed it into Furfrou.

"Furfrou no!" Serena cried as Furfrou cried out in pain.

"Finnish them with Horn attack" The grunt said.

The two Nidorino sprinted forward with their horns held down. Pikachu and Furfrou were still recovering from the other attacks. Thus the Nidorino were easily able to slam into them and push them against the cave wall."Oh no, Ash what can we do?" Serena said.

"We can't give up now, Pikachu he may be powerful, but your strength comes from what's inside you. You earned your abilities unlike these pokemon. Give him everything you've got!" Ash shouted. Hearing his trainer say this got Pikachu very pumped up.

"Pika!" he said as his cheeks sparked. Pikachu's tail started to glow as he used every bit of his strength to push the Nidorino back just enough for him to smash the augmented pokemon across the face with Iron tail. The attack got Nidorino off Pikachu and back a few inches.

"Pikachu Thunder!", "Pika chu!" he shouted as he unleashed every bit of electricity he had into the Nidorino.

"Knaaa!" The Nidorino cried out before blacking out. Serena was amazed at what Pikachu was able to do when he knew Ash was with him. She turned to her Furfrou.

"Furfrou, remember all the training we've done. You've gotten where you are from you. Show them who you are!" Serena shouted. Furfrou snarled as he bashed his head against the Nidorino's head and began pushing him back.

"Good now use Take down". Furfrou forced himself lower then up, bringing Nidorino onto his high legs then onto his back.

"Finnish him with Wild Charge!" Serena shouted. Furfrou covered himself in electricity then ran forward into the Nidorino, knocking him out.

"My augmented Nidorinos beaten? How? I" The grunt started before Ash sprinted forward and grabbed the man by his arm. He forced himself under the man's arm and behind him as he pushed against the man's joint.

"Ghaah!" The grunt screamed as Ash slammed him into the cave wall.

"Your boss took my Lucario, where did he go!" Ash screamed.

"I don't know he just told me to watch the prisoners" The grunt said.

"You lair! You know where he is, tell me. Tell me now!" Ash said as he grabbed the back of the man's head and slammed it into the wall.

"Ash" , "Pika" Pikchu and Serena said getting a little scared. They had never seen Ash act this seriously before.

"He has my Lucario and he's going to hurt him. I know what you freaks do to pokemon you don't need anymore! Tell me where he is!" Ash screamed as he smashed the man's face into the wall again.

"I swear I don't know" The grunt cried."Ash stop it!" Serena shouted as she grabbed his arm. Pikachu quickly climbed onto Ash's shoulder and began pulling at his arm turned back and noticed that the two of them looked very concerned.

"Ash he doesn't know anything, you have to stop hurting him" , "Pika". Ash grit his teeth and let the man go. The rocket grunt stumbled before running out of the room as fast as he could.

"Ash I know you're worried about your Lucario, I can understand why. But you can't do things like that , it isn't right" Serena said.

"Pika pikachu" Pikachu said nodding. Ash looked at the wall and saw a bit of blood, he then realized what he had just done.

"I'm sorry guys, I guess I was so worried about Lucario that I lost control of myself. It's just, when I was facing Duncan he said he was going to kill Charizard, and the way he was battling I really think he was going to. Just the thought of Earl with Lucario is" Ash said.

"Don't think like that Ash , we're going to find him and Lucario is going to be alright. I promise you!" Serena said as she held Ash's hand and looked right into his eyes.

"Pika Pikachu!" Pikachu said nodding.

"You're right, but how are we going to find him?" Ash said.

"Well if we go back and find Thomas maybe we can" Serena started. As she spoke Ash started to think about Felix what he taught them about Aura.

"You are never truly separated from your pokemon. So long as you can feel their Aura and they can feel yours , you'll be connected".

"That's it!" Ash said. He took a deep breath and concentrated on gathering his Aura. Serena and Pikachu noticed Ash's eyes glowing blue for a moment.

"Ash are you ok?", "Pika". Suddenly Ash could feel Pikachu's presence like had never felt it before. He could feel Pikachu's feelings, his emotions, and his desires. At the same time Pikachu could feel all of Ash's emotions, feelings, and his desires.

"Pika!" Pikachu said amazed at their connection.

"An Aura connection! I'll use Lucario's Aura to find him" Ash said as he searched the caves for Lucario's aura. After a minute he felt a familiar presence.

"Yes it's him!" Ash said as he found Lucario. He could feel Lucario's aura was weaker than normal, which clearly meant he was injured, or unconscious.

"I know where he is, let's go!" Ash shouted as he grabbed Serena's hand and ran down the cave paths. Elsewhere in another path Korrina and Red sprinted across the pathway. After reaching another cave they saw a team rocket grunt guarding the room with a pair of Zubats by Zubats had special mechanical augmentations on their wings and fangs.

"Hey! Where's your boss!" Korrina shouted. The grunt turned to them and smiled.

"He couldn't make it, but don't worry he sent me to cover for him" The grunt said as his Zubats flew close to him.

"Go Noibat!" Red said. Red's Noibat came out and flew in front of his trainer.

"Hawlucha go!" Korrina said. A large bird like pokemon with arm like wings came out and stood on two feet.

"Zubat use Air slash" The two Zubat flew up with incredible speed.

"Noibat counter with Steel wing".

"Hawlucha use Arial ace". Noibat and Hawlucha both launched their attacks , however , with their augmentations the Zubats were able to move faster and hit their opponents first.

"Dam it, those machines are enhancing their abilities" Red said.

"That won't stop us, Hawlucha fly up underneath him then use Wing attack"."Noibat come in from above and use Air cutter".

"Zubat Acrobatics" The grunt said.

As Hawlucha came in from underneath and Noibat came in from above, the two Zubats flew up and around their opponents with unmatched speed. The Zubats hit and knocked their oponents out of the air."Come on" Red said."You brats haven't got a chance" The grunt said. Korrina tightened her fist and threw her hand forward.

"I won't let anything happen to my Lucario! Hawlucha you can beat him, you're a powerful pokemon. He's just a pokemon with fake power!" Korrina shouted.

"She's right Noibat, your abilities are real,theirs aren't" Red said. Noibat and Hawlucha got up, now determined.

"Zubat use Air slash".

"Noibat you can outfly him, use Air cutter into Steel wing".

"Hawlucha use Arial ace into Sky attack" .

Noibat flew at Zubat as fast as he possibly could. Much to Red's relief, Zubat reached Zubat first and slashed him with Arial Zubat was knocked off-balance, Noibat smashed his now metal wings into Zubat's face knocking him Hawlucha sprinted across the ground and flew straight up before Zubat could reach him. Hawlucha slashed across Zubat's chest then came down on him with Sky attack , knocking him out.

"We got them!" Red said.

When the grunt saw his two Zubats hit the ground he turned and ran out of the chamber.

"Hey get back here!" Korrina shouted as she chased after him. Red grabbed her head and stopped her.

"There's no point Korrina , he probably doesn't even know" Red said.

"What are we going to do? I have to find my Lucario! Wait his Aura, I'll track him through his Aura!" Korrina said.

"That's a good idea" Red said. Korrina closed her eyes and tried to gather her Aura. After a minute she found Lucario's aura, but it was faint and hard to stay with.

"I found him, but his aura is so weak. I'm having trouble staying with him!" Korrina said frantically.

"Maybe I can help" Red said. He took Korrina's hands as he took a deep breath. Korrina's face turned slightly red before she felt Red's Aura empower her own. With Red's aura enhancing her aura Korrina easily locked in on Lucario.

"We found him!" Korrina said. She wrapped her arms around Red and gave him a big hug.

"Thank you Red thank you so much!". Red's face had turned red.

"Come on let's go!" Korrina said as she grabbed Red's hand and ran across the next hallway.

Several minutes passed before the 4 teenagers met at the entrance to a large chamber.

"Guys there you are" Serena said. "How did you find the chamber?" Korrina said.

"We just followed my Lucario's Aura" Ash said.

"We did the same with her Aura" Red said.

"Lets get our pokemon back" Korrina said.

The four walked in and saw the chamber interior. The chamber was very large with a rock pathway over a large pool of water. The pathway lead to a large rock island filled with colored stone deposits.

In the center of the island was a large crystal formation with a large emerald colored gem that lit up the room. Ash , Red, and Korrina felt a familiar energy from the stone. Standing in the middle of the island was Earl with his Ampharos beside him. Earl still had the two Lucario's in his hands.

"Lucario!" Korrina screamed. Earl and his pokemon turned towards them.

"Well well wall, look who's here. I guess you found the chamber of the Mega evolution stones too" Earl said grinning.

"Give us our Lucarios now!" Ash screamed.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled.

"Hauch!" Hawlucha squawked.

"Ah ah ah. If you even try anything I'll fill your Lucario with so much electricity they'll die" Earl said as he lifted up the two Lucario. Pikachu and Hawlucha backed up.

"Now Ampharos thunderbolt" the Ampharos both blasted the 4 trainers with electricity until they were brought to their knees.

"Ha ha,victory is mine. All of these Mega evolution stones and one of those gems team Flare was looking for Earl said as he turned back towards the emerald colored gem.

"What?" Ash said.

"Now for my prize" Earl said. He was about to walk forward when he was ambushed. A large Absol jumped out from behind the crystal formation and knocked him back with Night slash.

The Night slash knocked Earl and his Ampharos back. Earl dropped both Lucario as he landed on the ground.

"What is an Absol doing here?" Serena said.

"I'm not sure, but I think he's guarding the stones" Red said as the Asbsol stood between Earl and the Emerald stone.

Serena was very intrigued with the Absol, she had never seen a pokemon like this one before.

"So you want to fight, very well. Ampharos use Discharge" The Two Ampheros used their augments to enhance their electric attacks. One of Absol's eyes sparkled white for a second before he used Detect and easily avoided both Electric attacks.

The Absol quickly ran forward and slashed one of the Ampharos with Night slash then kicked off him Slashing the other Ampharos before he could even respond.

"Incredible" Serena said with stars in her eyes.

"PIkachu help him. Iron tail!" Ash said.

"Hawlucha High Jump kick".

"Ampharos behind you, use Thunderpunch". As soon as the Ampharos turned , Absol lowered the crest on the side of his head and swept low with Night slash. The attack knocked the two Ampharos off-balance.

They tried to use their Thunder punches, but without balance they missed. Pikachu slammed his tail across Ampharos face, as Hawlucha slammed his foot into the other Ampharo's face.

The Absol burst through the two Ampharos with Dark pulse and landed in-between Pikachu and Hawlucha. When Earl got up he turned to the pokemon.

"Nicely done, but I'm afraid I will be ending this. Now" Earl said smiling as he opened his hand and revealed a Mega evolution stone.

"What!?" They all shouted. Earl touched the stone and two colorful spheres formed around the Ampharos. When the spheres vanished,the Ampharos' toes turned black and grew white wool at the back of their heads and tails. Their long wooly tails had many small, red orbs attached to them. The conical ears retain their stripes, but were now segmented with swirled tips.

"Mega Ampharos!" Serena said very scared.

"We can fight them with Charizard" Red said as he took out his poke ball.

"No no, Ampharos use Thunder" The two Mega Ampharos unleashed 2 colossal bolts of electricity that practically ripped through the rocks. The blast of electricity engulfed the 3 pokemon and continued on to their trainers.

All 7 of them cried out in pain as the Mega Ampharos continued their attacks. Absol struggled to get up as he saw the others taking the attacks. He slowly moved forward and mustered up enough energy to use Thunderbolt.

Using thunderbolt didn't stop the two Ampharos but it did draw all of their electricity to him.

"Sol!" He cried as he took all of the electricity. Serena and the others watched as Absol willingly took all of the electricity for them.

"He's protecting us" Serena said. When the Ampharos stopped , Absol was on the ground twitching.

"Stupid Absol, I'm going to put him out of his misery" Earl said.

"No!" Serena shouted. Acting on instinct Serena threw a poke ball and hit Absol just before the two Ampharos could blast him with another Thunder.

"What?" Earl said as Absol went in the pokeball. The pokeball stopped shaking and sparkled revealing he was caught.

" You caught it?" Korrina said.

"It was the only thing I could think of to save it" Serena said.

"Well he's safe for now" Ash said. Ash tried to send out his Charizard but the electronic system on his Pokeball was disabled from the electric attack.

"Guys I can't sent out Charizard!" Ash said.

"Me either?" Red said as he took out his. Ash and Korrina saw their pokemon struggling to get up.

"Well I can get your pokemon" Earl said grinning. Right behind Earl, the two Lucario grunted as they tried to get up. They saw their trainers and friends in trouble.

"Grauu" Ash's Lucario grunted. Korrina's Lucario saw the stone deposit they were next to.

"Grauw!" He said as he turned to Ash's Lucario. Ash's Lucario's eyes widened as he slowly moved over to the stone. Using every bit of energy they had left the two Lucario smashed the stone with power up punch each taking a fragment and putting it in their hands.

Ash and Korrina felt their Lucario saying something to them with their Aura. They couldn't make out exactly what they were saying , but they did understand one thing. Mega evolution stones. Ash and Korrina both touched theirs and felt their own energy rise.

At the same time both Lucario felt completely revitalized as colorful spheres formed around them. All 4 of the trainers and their pokemon watched in amazement as the Lucarios Mega evolved. Earl and his mega Ampharos turned just in time to see the transformations complete.

Their cream fur was longer, and their thighs slimed down. They had more spikes on the back of their paws, which have turned crimson. Their aura-sensing appendages were longer, and two of them are tipped in crimson. Their shoulders also possessed a spike each. Their aura heightened throughout its body, which formed black markings on their blue fur.

"Grauuw!" They both cried.

"Lucario you've Mega evolved!" Korrina cried out with stars in her eyes.

"Ampharos use Thunder!" Earl shouted.

"Lucario jump over him and use Power up Punch!" Korrina said.

"Lucario use Low sweep under him into Force palm" Ash said. Korrina's Lucario easily jumped up and front flipped over Ampharos. He landed behind him as the Ampharos blasted the ground in front of him with electricity. Korrina's Lucario slammed his now red fist into Ampharos's face just as he turned to his opponent.

Meanwhile Ash's Lucario swept under the other Ampharos just in time to avoid the bolt of electricity that hit the ground behind him. Lucario slammed his foot into Ampharo's legs then swept under him and spammed his foot into Ampharo's other leg. The combination attack knocked Ampharos onto his back. As Lucario came up and prepared his palm, his hand started to glow red.

"What is that?" Ash said.

"Power-up Punch, he must have just learned it" Korrina said.

"Awesome, Lucario Power up Punch"

"Get up and use Thunderpunch!" Earl shouted. As the Ampharos got up and brought his right fist up, Lucario already had his fist into Ampharo's face.

"Incredible" Serena said.

"Ampharos use discharge on the ground , and Electroball to burst it into the air"Earl said.

"Lucario use Metal claw and spin" Ash said.

"Lucario your most powerful Aurasphere right under you!" Korrina said. As the first Ampharos unleashed a hurricanes of electricity on the ground , the other one blasted it with Electroball bursting it into a tornado of electricity around the two Mega Lucario.

Ash's Lucario's now Metal claws absorbed all of the electricity as it came at him. Korrina's Lucario blasted the ground around him with a massive Aura sphere that absorbed all of the electricity and kept it away from Lucario.

"Metal claw!" Ash said.

"Power up Punch!" Korrina said. With the electricity gone Ash's Lucario sprinted forward like lightning and slashed the first Ampharos with his claws and all the electricity stored in them.

Meanwhile Korrina's Lucario slammed his right fist , which was now covered in Aura energy , into the second Ampharos's face. Both Lucarios' attacks were even more powerful than their previous ones since they had already used Power up punch.

"No!" Earl said as he saw his Mega Ampharos stumbling backwards.

"Close combat!" Ash and Korrina cried. The two Mega Lucarios sprinted forward and hit the Ampharos with a furry of relentless attacks. Both Ampharos were knocked out and reverted back to their normal forms"We won!" Korrina shouted.

"Grauuw!" The two Mega Lucario cried out in victory. Earl returned his Ampharos and raised his hands.

"I can still blast you with my tech" He said aiming his electric launcher at Ash and Serena. Ash's Lucario sprinted forward and kicked Earl in the gut , knocking him into the water.

"Pika!" Pikachu growled as he got up and blasted Earl with Electricity.

"Yahh!" Earl screamed in pain as the electricity mixed with the water and fried the components on his suit.

"PIkachu stop!" Ash shouted. Pikachu stopped as the water sparked a little. They looked closer and saw Earl's gloves and some of his tech sticking out of the water.

"He's, gone" Serena said, a bit scared.

"Pika" PIkachu said sweat dropping.

"It's alright Pikachu, you didn't mean to" Ash said picking him up. The two Lucario returned to their normal forms before Korrina sprinted over and wrapped her arms around her Lucario.

"Lucario , I'm so proud of you!" She said with tears in her eyes. Her Lucario hugged her back as Ash came over to his Lucario.

"You battled incredibly Lucario, I'm really proud of you" . Ash's Lucario nodded as Ash took his hand and they held their arms in an A shape.

"Well quite an exciting day" Serena said.

"Yeah, but at least you guys have your Lucarionite. Which means you're now an official Aura guardian" Red said.

"We are!" Korrina said as she held her arm up with Lucario's.

"And Serena has an Absol" Ash said.

"Yeah, I just did that to save him. But if he wants to stay with me I'll keep him" Serena said.

"Well then you're going to want this" Korrina said picking up two stones. One was a regular Mega evolution stone while the other was a Component that was light blue with a dark blue and white flame symbol in the center.

"What is this?" Serena said as Korrina handed her the stones.

"It's Absolite, for Absols" Korrina said.

"You mean Absols can Mega Evolve!" Serena said.

"Yes, but I'd wait until you have more experience with that Absol. Try to Mega evolve him to early and he could become disobedient" Korrina said.

"Well we should probably try to find the others. Lets go" Ash said as they walked out of the chamber.

* * *

Yup more Mega evolution,

Is Electric Earl dead, well is Duncan the Dragon dead? You'll have to find out later.

Yeah I know Serena getting the Absol was a bit rushed but I didn't want to do a whole other chapter on it. I know you guys want to see more Ash and Serena, so I can promise you the next chapter will focus just as much on Serena and Ash as Red and Korrina.

On another note some of you have probably noticed that Lucario has learned a few new moves from the last time he battled.

Sorry I keep doing that but they seemed to good to pass up for this battle. I will try to stop doing that and make it clear in the story when a pokemon learns a new move. I promise you this is the last time.

On a more important note I have set up a poll on my profile. (at least I hope it's up, PM me if it isn't)

The poll asks if the sequel to this story should take place in Kanto or a New region based on Africa, not a single nation but the entire continent. Where the northern part of the region would be desert, the middle would be savannah and jungle , and the south based more on south Africa.

It also asks if Red and Korrina should be in the story or if it should be just Ash and Serena. Yes I won't be including Clemont and Bonnie in the next story, sorry if that disappoints you.

So as always, please review.


End file.
